The Ark Ninja
by Jman241
Summary: what would happen if naruto had the ability to turn into any creature in ark find out
1. Chapter 1

**Jman241: hey guys jman 241 he(smack) owwww what the fuck who (sees kurumu and pales) oh hey kurumu.**

 **kurumu(angrily):two years you've been gone for TWO YEARS! I thought you forgot about us.**

 **jman241: im sorry i just lost the spark to write and unfortunately i lost the spark to continue a predalien and a vampire and heir of void if any fanfiction writers want to take over and make it their own you have my blessing now this story is an inspiration for KuronoDono12's saurian soul but unlike it mine is a crossover with ark survival evolved. So kurumu want to do the honor of the disclaimer**

 **Kurumu: ok jman241 does not own naruto or ark survival evolved or anything else mentioned in these stories so please don't send lawsuits to him.**

 **Jman241: also a thing you need to know shapeshifting naruto good danzo civilian council bashing and sasuke bashing**

Long ago humanity at war with each other were on the brink of destruction during this time a

group of scientists were creating a plan for humanity's survival this was project ark the built a

secret facility that would send a selective group of people to another planet and to save them from

extinction using genetics and cloning from people long gone from history giving their originals

knowledge and more on items from this time as they were released into the test environments to

test them on how the would survive based on how the planet environments but using creatures

From earth's past like dinosaurs prehistoric insects mammals reptiles fish amphibians and birds

But also new creatures made by the scientists to add challenges as the people survived thrived

and conquered the animals were eventually pushed into manageable numbers or raised

Domesticated at this time the ark landed and dispurested to all corners of the world and soon it

was populated but like on the ark war ensued for all manner of things the ark disappeared and

was buried by its own protocol after it landed so no one could use the animals to their own gain

eventually the beasts became wild again and had a ecosystem under ground in the ark the ark still

had one last protocol by a twisted scientist that snuck onto the project this protocol was named

protocol 77 but none of the subjects survived so it went into hibernation after one of the

experiments escaped that beast eventually latched itself to the world tree above ground at the

same time kaguya was absorbing the world tree the tree being merged into the ten tails a beast

with chakra and abilities of the creatures of the ark and the world tree's size and power the sons of kaguya defeated the beast by sealing it and thus the threat of the ten tails was over

 **Time skip four years after the kyuubi attack konoha**

Naruto was running away from a mob of angry civilians because today was naruto's forth birthday

as they ran naruto out of the village his foot caught a root which made the ground around him collapse the civilians who saw this thought he was being sent back to hell where they thought the tailed beasts came from and went back to the village to spread the news.

 **With naruto**

Naruto got up off the ground wincing as he tried to use his left arm to get up he looked around and

saw dark metal covered walls with grooves in them then blue lights turned on where the grooves

naruto scared called out "hello? Anyone there?" after he said it the room filled with green colored

gas and naruto's vision grew black

 **In konoha council room**

The third hokage hiruzen sarutobi was not happy he heard that naruto was supposedly dragged

back to hell the person who told him was a civilian during the kyuubi festival after he heard it he

immediately called a council meeting as the dumb idi…. Civilian council were happy the

shinobi side were neutral but some were sad as hiruzen took his seat he said in a neutral barely

holding his anger in voice "do any of you know the reason i called this meeting" a snobbish civilian

council member said arrogantly "to give the heros of the village a commemoration" as that last

word left his mouth his throat was impaled by a kunai as he did the anbu took his corpse away

hiruzen and surprisingly danzo were leaking there Ki as this happened hiruzen said angrily to the

civilian council "Do any of you realize what you have done you have" none of them answered for

they were afraid as hiruzen continued "well since you have no defence for the people responsible

for sending a young boy that just turned 4 no less to his death then those responsible will be

executed for setting an example to not attack children" as hiruzen got up to leave the civilian

council got up in protest but hiruzen did not hear them as he left to go back to the kage office to

send a message to the fire daimyo to get the civilian council removed.

 **With naruto underground lab**

As naruto came to he noticed he was strapped to a table scared of what was going to happen he

began to struggle a robotic voice says "begin DNA assimilation" as it said this lots of needles

descended towards the young blond and others came from the table to stab tito his back once the

were all in and started injecting them at the same time his body felt like it was being dipped into

lava his muscles were tearing bones dicentegrading the pain was too much and he blacked out

 **Fire country near fire daimyo's palace**

The fire daimyo's granddaughter named hikari is running through the palace garden playing hide

and seek with her attendant jason being the seeker **(give me some good japanese names)** as

she was running to hide she stopped when she heard a small cry as the cry sounded more she

tried to find it the closer she got near to a generic bush the cry got louder until she was near it she

pulled back to find a strange site a cat but this was no ordinary cat it was about the size of a

normal house cat dark brown fur a bit poofer on its chest not covering the shoulders that was a

lighter shade of brown a medium length tail but those were not the strangest thing i was the cat's

mouth it's k9's were visible not like when a beast bares its fangs they were visible hikari thought

the cat was cute and went to pick it up as she cradled it in her arms the cry she had been hearing

sound for the cat at this time her attendants came into the clearing and saw his charge holding a

strange cat in her arms he asked kindly "what is that you are holding?" the girl turned to him and

said in a innocent and young voice "I don't know it was crying for some reason so i picked him up

and he seems relaxed the jason seemed to think "if it was crying out it might be a baby but if it had

been crying out for its parent and it has not arrived yet its parent might be dead it looks about the

age where it would start eating solid food" after jason thought he said to hikari in serious voice "we

should take this little one inside and give him some food tomorrow we will head to konoha to make

sure he is not sick since your grandfather is going to help the hokage with some problems the

inuzuka were some of the best animal experts maybe they could figure out what this cat is" **(they**

 **have never heard of prehistoric animals the knowledge was not public even before the**

 **sage of the six paths and after the juubi only one clan knew of the past before juubi)**

Hikari nodded as they headed to the palace

 **Fire daimyo's palace dinning hall**

hikari and jason were stumped they were trying to figure out what this cat ate of course they tried

toras cat food the cat sniffed then mewed before pushing the bowl back to them then thy tried fish

he licked it and again he pushed it back they tried most cooked meats and and vegetables so

jason had an idea he went to the cold storage and grabbed a piece of raw meat and gave him it

once the cat licked like he did the fish he started to dig into it about seven little bites it was full now

they knew what to pack for food for him to eat by the time they figured that out it was hikaris bed

time as she and the kitten went to her room the kitten selpet on the floor and hikari in her bed as

they both drifted off to sleep

 **Next morning**

As hikari woke up she heard a deep inhale she looked down by where the kitten was but was

surprised where the kitten was a scally back that went over the bed to where the back was what

she found shocked he a animal avian in structure but reptile in appearance the animal was about

six feet in length from nose to tail she saw where the outline for the legs were only the back ones

though the front must be underneath it she taped it on its back as it opened its eyes the orange ish

eyes it let out a yawn ad stood on its two legs that were thicker than her own it turned and looked

at her questionably at the time a servant came in with a food bowl to see the beast she was

nervous she put the bowl down the door and ran as he walked over to the bowl he grabbed the

piece in his jaws and with a throw of his head back he swallowed the piece hole she looked

confused last night she saw him chew before swallowing " _maybe it the difference in form_ " she

thought to herself as she was getting dressed after she was dressed jason knocked on the door

and asked she was ready she replied yes and opened the door as the beast followed her out

jason was surprised and asked her "where is the cat?" she replied normally "this is the cat" he

didn't ask anymore questions as they walked towards the fire daimyo's caravan to head to konoha

of course he did have what was left of the guardian twelve as well a few samurai as the fire

daimyo look to where his granddaughter/successor was approaching she noticed the beast she

was petting or trying to coming near her he knew of the beast that she came in yesterday but

where was it as he asked her she replied " when i woke up he was in the same place as the cat

the cat wasn't eaten so i guess he changed just one more question to ask the inuzuka vets" as

they began their journey to konoha

 **Three day later konoha**

The last three days were strange let's first say the beast every day was a different look the first

day the beast became what looked like an insect larva one of the samurai who was raised on a

avary identified it as a bee larva they had the queen's separated for the workers so he saw when

the larva hatched the next day it became a crocodile or what looked like a crocodile its body

position was a little higher and then today it still looked like a crocodile but had a large sail on its

back walked on all fours too as they arrived to the gates of konoha hikari and jason went to the

inuzuka vets with the unknown to them spinosaurus when they walked into the clinic they were

greeted by one hana inuzuka and asked how may she help them jason asked can we see tsume

we have a situation she looked at the animal never has she seen anything like the animal that was

currently so she knocked on the back room where her mom was making all her information on

current animals was correct for when hana took over to help animals when she passed when she

heard the knock she replied "enter" when she saw hana open the door have a look of confusion

she asked "what's wrong a pet giving you trouble" hana replied embarrassed "no the fire daimyo's

granddaughter and her bodyguard are in the office asking for you and the animal the brought with

them is strange" tsume was confused currently she was updating some notes all clan heads of the

inuzuka to see how the animals of this planet were the same as that of earth yes tsume knew all

humans were not native to this world they came on the ark and when they crashed here there

ancestors helena and dahkeya who came for the scorch earth and island helena the one who

wrote the information on every animal they lived with on the island and the scorch so the still have

all the notes for her and the clan heads continue their ancestors work so every clan head has read

her original dossiers but in the clan library the have books on the animals listed as extinct so every

member if they accidentally find one if the ark was still operational and one was found they would

take them here to the clan compound to be safe but they only found direwolves nothing else so

eventually the direwolves had developed chakra coils and became the inuzuka hounds of course

the pups were told of their ancestors so they have a proud heritage but tsume got out of her chair

to go out front she looked around and saw it her eyes widen hana saw her mom reacting weirdly

when she saw the creature hana heard her mother "it can't be" as she walked over to the animal

she kneeled next to it put her hand on its side and felt scales it was no genjutsu what was next to

her was a living breathing spinosaurus the same ones as that are depicted in helena's dossier she

then turned to hikari and jason and asked "where did you find him" jason replied "we found it

looked like a cat then i turned into a big reptile bird hybrid the a bee larva then something that

looked like a crocodile then today to looked like this can you tell us if any information tsume looked

surprised she got up and walked over to the room she was just in and came back out with a book

jason knew it looked old hana was surprised she had seen her mom read that book in her spare

time she turned the pages till she found the one she was looking for and put it on the counter it

showed a small piece of paper that looked like a note card taped onto a journal page the picture

showed a similar creature in looks but not color the one that was with them was a light blue like

you would see in a clear river but its spine was a forest green color jason looked at the card at the

top it read spinosaurus aquareliga it had some doodles and writing on it about where it lived ate

and what its habits are he turned to the now named spinosaurus and the to tsume and asked

"why have i never seen these animals before i would of heard of giant reptiles near rivers

especially if there territorial" tsume replied because until i saw this little guy we thought they were

extinct this dossier is the account of all the creatures that lived on the ark written by the inuzuka

ancestor helena" as they were talking hikari asked hana to turn the page to see now that she

thought of it she never gave him a name she knew he was intelligent as when he could move on is

own power he watched the surrounding area like a hawk so she turned to him and whispered to

him "what's your name" due him not being able to speak any more he looked to a small writing set

where parents would help teach children how to write he walked over as she grabbed it and put it

down where he could write though she was confused on he he was going to write he in this form

had no thumbs to grab the brush but instead he dipped his right index claw into the ink and wrote

naruto so hikari replied "so your name is naruto" he nodded as he was done nodding tsume came

over and told hikari "well since you're here i might as well check on him right" hikari nodded as she

and naruto went into the examination as they went into the room tsume told hikari while you two

were learning if he could write I asked your body guard to get your grandfather and the hokage

hikari was confused on the hokage she understood her grandfather naruto was going to be living

with her at the palace so he needed to know how big of an area he needed to have when he fully

grows but she might get the answer when they arrive.

 **5 min later**

As tsume and hikari were talking the daimyo and the hokage walked in as hiruzen looked at the

little animal he looked over to tsume and asked confused " tsume why did you ask for us it's not

about that little critter over there is it" she replied exility "yes it is lord third this is one of the thing

my clan have for so long searched for say hello to a spinosaurus aquareliga or for short a spino"

hiruzen was confused and asked "what do you mean your clan was looking for" after he finished

tsume said serosity" this a secret that the inuzuka have kept due to our ancestor keeping a record

of her life after the event" hiruzen replied" you ancestors have they encounter these kind of

creature before" tsume nodded and explained the origin of humans on this planet to say hiruzen

and the daimyo who had been silent till now were shocked hiruzen looked at the book to and was

surprised the daimyo was shocked by some of the creatures two in prectilur the giganotosaurus

and the titanosaurus the two largest beasts the this being could become he had already seen a

young giga a young titan tsume even added that they still have their ancestors saddles form the

beasts she tamed and got from others who didn't need them so hiruzen asked if we could go

outside and asked to see the biggest saddle in the storage scroll as they got out tsume asked

them to stand back they did as she unsealed the titan saddle in a large poof of smoke a saddle

that could fit a fortress appeared the group was shocked both hiruzen and the daimyo knew of

some uses of a beast the size needed to fit this saddle from mobile housing to seizing a fortress

for a heavily armed enemy hiruzen then turned to hikari and asked her "would you like to have

your friend be trained in the in the ninja arts of course you can stay with him and maybe it could

help with his transformations" hiruzen knew how he asked was not the best context after seeing

the saddle size but he knew that i could be a risk when he matures if he transforms into a different

creature every day one day he might be the size of a house cat the next the size of a village the

next crushing everything near him hikari also knew this as did naruto hikari look over to him and

he nodded he still felt his chakra so he knew that maybe if he can control his transformations he

could turn back hikari then turned to hiruzen and said he wants to do it and his name is naruto i

liked the tales of a gutsy ninja so i named naruto hiruzen nodded and knew she was lying but

didn't call her out on it naruto needed a break from konoha so once he became a ninja or in this

case a ninja beast maybe he could help him more the next academy class to star wasn't till a few

months from now plenty of time for him to teach naruto how to control his transforming.

 **Jman241: whey that took me a month to write**

 **kurumu :about time you wrote anything (glomps jman) i missed you never go that long again**

 **Jman241: no promises i got college and it near finals so yeah this is jman 241 saying OBEY THE HIVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jman241:hey guys jmam241 here sorry but I had to do a lot of research for this chapter prehistoric animals and ninja don't mix well**

 **Kurumu:don't forget the big announcement**

 **Jman241:oh right thanks kurumu well I'll let our friend professor farnsworth tell you**

 **Professor farnsworth:(door opens) good news everyone jman has decided to try and keep working on a pred alien and a vampire as well as a few new series that is all from me goodbye(exit out the same door also i don't own futurama)**

 **Jman:well you heard it here I got inspiration to finish it so without further ado i dont own any thing also hyped for arks official release also adding the ragnarock and others to the story as I go**

 _ **Time skip day of graduation**_

Over the time naruto went to the academy he grew in both size and forms all of his forms are matured into adult size but he could never return to

his human form as going to the academy to learn generic ninja arts after classes he would be tutored by the inuzuka and hikari would come to visit

when she could that was then he learned more about the creatures he could turn into

 _ **Flashback three years ago**_

He was with tsume in the library in his arano form learning about his forms when he stepped on what felt like a loose wooden plank he scuttled

over to the edge of the carpet turned into his scorpion form and grabbed the edge with his pincers and pulled the carpet until he found where he

stepped there was a loose plank covering he went to find tsume as he turned he saw her looking at a book she looked up and saw naruto changed

form she asked "what's wrong naruto?" naruto turned and waved his claw as a follow me gesture so she did naruto lead her to the area he was

and she saw the plank as she moved down to open it she removed the plank and found another book she opened it and saw the word ragnarock

she remembered reading about a place called ragnarok from both helena and dahkeya and there time there she turned to the next page where the

map of the area was and she saw a large area with many different areas she turned to the next page and saw a new dossier for a creature called a

griffin so she turned the book to naruto and asked "can you turn into this" naruto looked at the picture and the closed his eyes he felt the change

and opened his eye it looked like he was looking into a glass but clearer tsume then said "well that answered my question she then turned back to

the hole and saw four metal bars and a book covered in dry blood on some parts **(yes he can turn into the four bosses and the dodo rex and**

 **wyvern)** she looked at the book and saw some thing that confused only two creatures both looked like they were part dodo one was a rex the

other a wyvern she the grab the bars and one glowed the a hologram showed a spider but this one was more armored tsume turned to naruto and

said a little excited "well we got a few new forms to look into" she then turned a went outside motion for naruto to follow for new training

 _ **Flashback end**_

Naruto had learned he could turn into the six bosses as they were called so here naruto was about to be a ninja to protect hikari from all harm as

iruka and mizuki entered and iruka used his big head technique to quiet them naruto shifted from his microraptor to his mesopithecus so he could

write as the tests were handed out naruto got to work as a primeape he was not limited in terms of intelligence as some of his forms did so he

finished in about a few minutes as everyone got done with the written exam they then headed out for the taijutsu exam as all students fought

mizuki and had to last at least 5 minutes as iruka was calling them alpabelaticly naruto thought of what form to use he had at least four choices due

to the size rule for spars no overly large or small creatures and no ruble golem for the exam so he had the procoptodon the mantis the dire bear

the gigantopithecus but he could do others like a doedicurus but he couldn't pick so he decided to do a constant change from the first four he

thought of and just in time naruto turn into his gigantopithecus form to enter the ring as he and mizuki stared down iruka then said "begin" as mizuki

charged intending to end the fight in a good amount of time naruto shifted to mantis for defence and good offence mizuki saw the change and

changed direction to the left to confuse the insect but the matis has compound eyes so it saw in a grid so it was not thrown off as it went for a non

lethal swing and about hit mizuki he dodged and went in for a counter attack but found it blocked by a hand of a gigantopithecus and pulled the

arm towards him mizuki was the over extended as naruto turned into a procoptodon and kicked mizuki out of the ring mos of the class was

shocked iruka knew that those kick were powerful and said "winner naruto" for he knew mizuki was in no condition to fight so luckily there was a

stand in for such occasion as they finished the went in for the final portion the jutsu which naruto had jutsu naruto replace the academy three with

substitute like the kage bunshin his transformations counted as a transformation and substitution but he knows how to use substitution as again he

was called in he performed the to the best of his ability and passed iruka then handed him a headband but this one was different it had a A with

three triangles naruto knew the ark symbol when he saw it and let iruka tie it to his arm as he was a hyaenodon the headband had a sticky and

growth seal on the back so it would stay and change size as naruto changed forms as soon as the last one was done iruka said proudly"i'm proud

to say you pass but be warned you are now soldiers as such you must act like one the life as a ninja is filled with hardship and death but know that

this road you walk is not alone you have your comrades to help you" as he finish the class walked out naruto turned into a dimorphodon to fly out

the window to the hokage's office to see what is next

 **Jman241: whew took me longer then I thought**

 **Kurumu:yep so how long until the next one**

 **Jman: i dont know i was thinking of a naruto fallout and elder scrolls crossover and a multi crossover with naruto as the base but i'm researching all i can and also the avp universe has changed with prometheus and alien covenant as for an origin for the xenos**

 **Kurumu:so you research for was to make the work make sense for both perspectives**

 **Jman:yep but anyway this is jman241 saying**

 **Mysterious female voice:OBEY THE HIVE!**

 **jman :who was that**


End file.
